Love in Neverland
by dstarGold93
Summary: This story takes place during the Neverland period. Emma and Rumple grow closer on their search for Henry and end up finding a lot more than they set out for. What will happen upon their return? How will this impact the rest of the group if Rumple and Emma couple up? A GoldenSwan Fic.
1. The Jolly Roger

AN: Here is my first chapter of my new story. I own nothing. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: On the Jolly Roger

Emma Swan was nervously pacing below deck of the Jolly Roger thinking about her son. Henry was off somewhere in Neverland, and he was so far away from her alone. Hook, Regina, Rumple and her parents set off to Neverland with her to find the boy, but she felt so alone now. She didn't know if her son was okay or what they had planned for him by bringing him here.

Emma was left alone to her thoughts and it was driving her insane. She had lost Neal again, she just took a huge step and called her parents Mom and Dad for the first time, and Henry had been kidnapped and brought to Neverland. She was doing push-ups as a way to distract herself and then she heard someone enter the room, figuring it was just Hook she ignored it till he started talking.

"So letting off some stress?" Rumple said

Emma got up and took a seat in a chair close to where Rumple stood.

"I thought you were Hook." Emma said

"Thankfully I am not. Your parents are looking for you." Rumple said

"Yeah, I think I might just sit here for a while." Emma sighed

"Are you alright?" Rumple asked her

"No. Neal is gone again, and the last thing we said to each other was I love you, and Henry is missing and I have no way of knowing if he is alive." Emma ranted

"You would know if he were not alive. You and Henry have a special bond as most parents do with their children." Rumple said

"Did you have that connection with Neal?" Emma asked

"Yes. That is why I have a feeling he is not truly gone, maybe it is just me being optimistic but I have a feeling that he is just lost." Rumple explained

"Why are you being so nice?" Emma asked

"I am capable of it believe it or not. I think that is time another side of me got through to everybody, the side of me that is nice." He answered

"Well I like this side of you. This is the first real conversation we have had since we met, and I really kind of like it." Emma said

"Good. I want to let you know I will do whatever necessary to find Henry. I will make sure you all make it home safely." Rumple said seriously

"Thank you." Emma said softly

Emma got up and hugged Rumple, which surprised them both but they hugged none the less. Emma felt something a bit strange, but she liked it. Rumple had a feeling that things were going to change a lot while they were exploring Neverland, and he knew a lot of his past would come up on this adventure. Strangely he had a feeling that if Emma was there with him he wouldn't feel so bad about it. As they were hugging they heard from upstairs that they had made it to the island and it was time to head off to find Henry.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this first short chapter of my story. The relationship will progress rather quickly and I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&amp;R! Thank you so much.


	2. Neverland

AN: Here is chapter 2 guys. Enjoy! Do Not Own Anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Neverland

Emma was standing in front of her parents, Regina, Rumple, and Hook telling them they need to work together to get Henry back. Emma agreed to do whatever it took to get her son back, and she had a sinking feeling that meant she would have to come into her magic abilities. David and Snow were not too happy about their daughter using magic, but they didn't have a lot of options.

Rumple took lead of the group and lead them to a spot where they would make camp for the night. Emma didn't want to stop but she felt exhausted and must be at her best when they went up against Pan. Hook and David went off to gather fire wood, Regina and Snow set up camp, and Rumple and Emma went to look for food. Emma was practically falling asleep where she stood, and Rumple could tell she was about to pass out from exhaustion. He stopped her and made her sit down and take a drink of water, and she smiled up at him in thanks.

"You should have stayed back at the camp. I could have done this on my own." Rumple said

"I don't want to just sit on my hands and wait." Emma said

"Well you won't do anybody any good if you pass out from exhaustion." Rumple replied

"My son is out there somewhere and I have no idea if he is okay or not. You of all people should know how I am feeling." Emma snapped

"You're right." Rumple sighed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Emma apologized

"Don't apologize to me Emma. You're right I know how you're feeling, which is why I am telling you to take care of yourself. I drove myself made looking for my son, and I don't want to see the same thing happen with you." Rumple explained

"Thank you for being here. I know we haven't exactly gotten along since we met, but I am glad you are here now." Emma said sweetly

"So change of subject, are you going to use your magic?" Rumple asked

"If I have to." Emma said

"Well we are going up against someone more evil-minded than myself, and I was the way I was because of the Dark One curse, the loss of my wife, and my son. Pan is just pure selfish evil." Rumple said

"How do you know Pan?" Emma asked

"A question for another time dearie. That is one answer I don't think anyone is ready to hear, and one I am not really ready to admit." Rumple replied

"Okay fair enough. So we should keep going." Emma said getting up

Rumple nodded and Emma walked in front of him with a grin on her face. Emma knew that this feeling she was having for Rumple was new, and scary but she liked it. She quickly put any thoughts of that kind out of her mind because he was in love with Belle, and she was anxiously awaiting his return back to Storybrooke.

Rumple watched as Emma went ahead of him and he smiled to himself. Emma was getting to him and he was letting her, but he had to stop thinking that way because of Belle. Belle was his true love wasn't she? So why did he have feelings for the savior?

**The Next Day **

Emma had a nice night's sleep, and was ready to take the day on. When she woke up Rumple was nowhere in sight. She got up and saw her mother getting a bow, and her father getting his sword.

"Have you guys seen Rumple?" Emma asked

"He left early this morning. He said he would meet up with us as soon as he could." David answered

Emma didn't say anything else in return she just walked a way into the jungle and looked off into the distance. She couldn't understand these feelings she was having now, because her only focus should've been Henry that is what she kept telling herself that. Hook wandered over to Emma and looked at her questioningly.

"Are you alright Swan?" Hook asked

"Do I look alright?" She remarked

"No. You look awful luv." Hook replied

"Leave me alone Hook." She said

"No. We got to go if you plan on meeting up with him sooner than later." Hook said

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked

"The crocodile. Don't think I didn't see the glances you two kept giving each other." Hook stated

"Hook he has a girlfriend, and I'm focused on finding my son." Emma said

"Even so Swan but that doesn't change that you two feel something for one another. We will find Henry." Hook said

"Thank you Hook, and thanks for letting Rumple on your ship." Emma said

"No problem Swan, as long as he doesn't try to kill me we don't have a problem." Hook nodded

Emma smiled at Hook and hugged him. It was odd but Hook had become a friend to Emma, and she was glad that he was here.

Across the island Rumple was cutting his shadow away from his body with his dagger and then had his shadow hide it where Pan wouldn't find it. He was not sure what Pan had planned but he knew that he had to take every precaution before going up against him. While he was walking through the forest making his way back to the group he thought of Emma and wondered if she thought he deserted them. Then he quickly shook the thought and asked himself why he cared what Emma thought of him. He pushed the thoughts of Emma Swan out of his mind for now, and kept on walking. He was too distracted to know the pair of eyes following him.

* * *

AN: There you go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it everyone. Please R&amp;R much love to you all.


	3. A Secret Forms

Chapter 3: A Secret Forms

Emma had a run in with Peter Pan and she did not feel right about it. He told her that she had to figure out who she truly was to find Henry. Confused on what that meant, she knew who she was didn't she?

Rumple was roaming around the jungle and was separated from the group for more than two days. He knew what they were thinking but he just knew that he would come across them eventually. He felt that he was closer than he thought, and would hear the sweet voice of Emma Swan soon enough. Rumple had stopped trying to fight the feelings he had, and just embrace them because they were not going away anytime soon. He was very unclear on why he was feeling this way, but eventually the way he felt would come to light. The next steps they took toward Pan would be the hardest because they were getting close to stopping him. Secrets would come out, secrets that would bring heartache and guilt, and bad memories.

Emma was sitting alone while the others were setting up camp again for the night, and she was recalling everything that's happened the last couple days. Neal was alive and that just added more complications to the mix, since the last thing they said to each other was "I love you." She needed some time to understand why she was letting Rumple get to her. It was not like she had paid attention to him in that way before, but something changed so fast and now she was in this place. She had no idea where Rumple even was because he went ahead with no word on where, or if he was coming back. Neal hadn't gotten to say much to Emma since they found him, and he wrote it off as her worried about their son.

Regina was making a great effort in helping everyone out, but she thought things were moving too slowly. Especially with Emma going off for moments of peace every time they set up camp, or walking way ahead of the group when traveling. They came up with a fight plan against Pan, but Regina needed Emma to grasp her magic. Emma was too distracted to focus on learning how to use magic and to control it.

Rumple came across the group setting up camp but he didn't see Emma. Instead of walking to the group he went in search of Emma Swan. He found Emma sitting by a small pond sitting on a rock, he noticed how beautiful she looked with the sun setting around them.

"You enjoying the scenery?" Rumple said

Emma jumped. "Where have you been?" Emma asked

"Looking for Henry." He answered

"And?" Emma asked

"I've seen him. He's okay, but Pan has made it clear he is not giving him up until he finally gets what he wants." Rumple said

"Was he hurt? Did he say anything to you?" Emma asked eagerly

"No he was not hurt, and he didn't have a chance to say much. He did say that he knew you would come for him." Rumple said

"So what does Pan want?" Emma asked

"Everyone to feel misery, and he wants me dead." Rumple explained

"Why?" Emma asked

"Pan thrives off of making adults miserable, the more people he ruins the longer he stays around. He wants me dead because we do have a complicated relationship." Rumple explained

"What did you do to him that was so bad he would want you dead?" Emma asked

"I was born." Rumple said

Emma said nothing else just sat there looking at him. Rumple went to the rock next to her and sat down, and looked at her.

"Emma there might be some things that come out about feelings I have, and I want you to know that I'm not sure what they mean, or if they mean anything at all." Rumple said

"You too?" Emma asked

Rumple laughed "Yes well I'm apologizing in advance for what I might say."

"You're apologizing? Wow." Emma said

"Yes. I don't know what has gotten into me." Rumple said

"I have something serious to talk to you about now that you're back. Neal is alive. We found him wandering the forest. We thought it was a cruel trick from Pan, but he's really here." Emma said

Rumple didn't say anything he just smiled slightly and stood up. Emma just realized that the outfit he is now wearing consists of a lot of leather. She couldn't stop staring at him, and when he turned and saw her checking him out he smiled.

"Like what you see Ms. Swan?" He said

Emma blushed and quickly looked away.

"Let's go back to everyone else, I'm sure you want to see Neal." Emma said

"Wait a moment." Rumple said

He unexpectedly pulled Emma into a hug. Emma was shocked at first but then she wrapped her arms around him tightly in return. She rested her head on his shoulder and he inhaled her scent, and smiled sweetly to himself. He pulled away from her and he smiled at her.

"What?" Emma asked

"Just testing a theory." Rumple replied

"Did you feel anything?" Emma asked moving closer to him

"Did you?" He asked pushing her hair back

They heard someone call out for Emma and they looked away from each other. Emma was seconds away from kissing Rumple, and that freaked her out more than anything. She was finally coming to terms with the fact that their relationship has changed, but it wasn't that easy to fall in to.

Rumple let her lead the way back to camp and they went to others in silence. Rumple wanted to kiss her, but he had to think about Belle and the life they had together. He never thought of Emma Swan as anything more, but now he wanted her and that scared him.

Neal was calling for Emma and then he saw her with his father. Neal went over to hug his father, and Emma looked on the moment smiling. She knew they didn't have the greatest relationship, but this moment they were happy they were together again.

As night came everyone started to get ready for sleep, except Emma who said she was going to find firewood. She went off alone pretending to look for firewood, and just looking out into the forest looking at the moon show off the water. Rumple seems to come out of nowhere once again just watching her.

"How's the firewood search coming?" He said

Emma jumped "Jeez wear a bell or something." She said

"What are you doing out here?" He asked

"Just thinking. I just needed to get away." Emma said

"Do you want me to go?" He asked

"No. You should stay." Emma said

"Okay. Well if I am going to stay I think we should talk about what happened earlier before Neal called for you." Rumple said seriously

"Yeah, maybe we should." Emma said

Rumple took a seat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I have no idea when these feelings, or why they are happening but I feel something for you. Something that I never thought I could feel for you especially since I have Belle waiting for me back home." Rumple said

"I have those same kind of feelings. I don't know why or how but I know that they are there, and it is really confusing. Neal and I were supposed to get a happy ending together, we were supposed to move to Tallahassee, but then he left. Then he came back and seeing him with Henry made me think that we would have a second chance, then Tamra came into the picture, and then she killed Neal, and kidnapped our son. The last thing I told Neal was that I loved him, and then I started to see you differently. I just have so many mixed up emotions going on now, but all I've wanted to do since I saw you earlier was kiss you." Emma explained

Rumple got closer to Emma and took her face in his hands and kissed Emma's lips softly. Emma responded quickly and ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him back hard. When they pulled away from each other Emma smiled widely.

"This will be our secret for now." Rumple said kissing her again.

* * *

Here is another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I am going to skip forward a bit to when they rescue Henry, and it will be about a week later. You will also see a friendship between Hook and Emma. Please R&amp;R.


	4. Save Henry

Chapter 4: Save Henry

It's been a week since Emma kissed Rumple and she was more focused on finding Henry. The change in her mood did not go unnoticed, but nobody really mentioned it. Her parents and Regina figured it was because something happened with Neal, but Hook was different. Hook didn't think that Emma was too pleased with Neal returning, and he thought it had a lot to do with the fact that Rumple came back. He noticed the looks, and the way they were always missing for an hour out of the day. He didn't say anything to Emma because he of all people knew how defensive she got, but he knew what was going on.

Rumple had put all other concerns in the back of his mind, and let himself enjoy a moment for once. Emma was making him feel something that he has not felt in a long time, and she was accepting of him. He knew that Belle loved him and she brought out the best of him, but she expected him to change. Emma on the other hand knew that he wouldn't change overnight, and she could deal with that. He wasn't sure how things would be when they got back to Storybrooke, but he would deal with that when the time comes.

They had stumbled upon Pan's hideout and they were ready to fight him for Henry. They had his shadow and all they needed was to grab Henry. Pan was not going down without getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was to spread misery. He wanted Rumple to have nothing, and he wanted everyone's truths to come out because that is what he did.

Rumple and Emma were sitting together that night getting ready to fight the next morning. He told her that everything was going to be okay, and they would get Henry back safely. She believed him and like they did most nights they talked. Emma talked about what she wanted to do when they were back in Storybrooke, and she talked about wanting to eat something other than coconuts and berries. Rumple smiled at her, and just kissed her. He kissed her passionately, and lovingly because he knew that tomorrow the group would find out their secret.

"Emma whatever happens tomorrow I want you to know that these days have been some of the best I've had in a long time." Rumple said

"I've dreaded this question ever since we first kissed, but what happens when we go back to Storybrooke?" Emma asked "With us I mean." She clarified

"Emma you know things are going to get more complicated there, and the truth is I just don't know. I am a coward and no doubt if the truth about us comes out tomorrow then my son will tell Belle about it. Neal will never stop fighting for you and he will think this is some ploy to get what I want. Belle and I, we always thought that was it. There was never anything else that we wanted, but now I have you. Emma you've changed things, and I have no idea what to do." He answered

"I guess we will just have to play by ear." Emma said

Rumple kissed her again, and let themselves enjoy the moment. They got back to camp and Emma went straight to sleep. Rumple didn't get much sleep, instead he was up thinking about tomorrow, and what was waiting for them in Storybrooke.

The next morning Emma was up and ready to go, and she shared a moment with Rumple. Everything was going to work out, for once she actually believed it too.

Pan was waiting for them at Skull Rock, and everyone was tense. Before they went Rumple and Emma shared a moment just the two of them and just held onto each other. It was moment where they could reflect on how they felt in the moment, no matter happened when they got home they would have this moment.

On their journey Hook pulled next to Emma and kept looking at her with a knowing look.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me?" Emma asked

"I think you know why I'm looking at you Swan." Hook answered

"No I don't. So stop being weird" Emma said

"How would your parents feel to you warming up to the dark one?" Hook asked

Emma and Hook were behind everyone else so she stopped him and pushed him to the side.

"What do you know Hook?" Emma asked

"I know that you and the crocodile have bonded a lot since we've been here. Good job though Swan you two seem good together." Hook said

"Are you being snarky?" Emma asked

"No. Swan I know that I don't like the man, but you compliment him nicely. We have to get going before they notice we're gone. Your boyfriend might get jealous if he sees us coming out of the dark corner of the forest." Hook said

"Shut up, he is not my boyfriend. At least I don't think he is." Emma said

"You should figure that out Swan." Hook said walking off

"It isn't that easy Killian. He has Belle back in Storybrooke, and I have Henry to think about, and what about Neal?" Emma said

"What about Neal? You don't love him as anything more than a friend, and a father to your son. As for Belle she is a nice girl, but she doesn't belong with Rumplestiltskin. She may have thought she did, but she is not cut out for it. Emma you can handle him, and all she has try to do is change him for the better. That is never going to work." Hook explained

"You know I hate that you have a point." Emma sighed

"Just don't let this go if you believe it is right." Hook said "Now let's save your son and get the hell out of Neverland." Hook said

Emma smiled and caught up with the group and made her way to her son. When they arrived Henry was sitting there unharmed by the looks of it, but Pan was standing right there smiling at them. Emma got chills at the look Pan gave, but she held her own.

"You know the only way I am letting you off this island is if you all stop lying to each other and just give me what I want." Pan said

"What is it you want Pan?" Regina asked

"Oh my son knows what that is. Don't you think it is time to tell them the truth my boy." Pan said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked

"You mean you don't know? I figured you would know since you and my son have a special bond with each other." Pan replied "Although if he doesn't want to admit it then I can't imagine he thinks very much of you." He added

"Stop." Rumple said

"Finally decided to speak up Rumple? Don't like me insulting your girlfriend?" Pan asked

"Emma is not his girlfriend." Neal said

"Oh look it's my grandson, my you look just like your father." Pan said to Neal "But I will tell you that I've kept eyes on all of you since you got here, and your father and lady-love are not being honest with you Baelfire." Pan added

"Emma what is he talking about?" Charming asked

"Things have changed. I kissed Rumple, and I liked it we have sneaked off and we've talking and getting to know each other better." Emma said

"You've been going on dates while we are here searching for Henry?" Regina questioned

"It's not like I planned for it to happen, it just happened. I'm sorry Neal." Emma said

Neal said nothing he just looked at them and shook his head, and then put his attention back on Pan.

"Oh I was expecting a little more out of you Baelfire. Remember when you came here the first time? You ran as hard as you could to get way, and succeeded. You were so much stronger back then, and now your father has gotten the girl you love." Pan said

"Stop. What is it you want so that we can get Henry back?" Regina asked

"I want my son dead, and I want Emma to stay here in Neverland." Pan said

"You're out of your mind if you think I am letting you kill him, and keep me here with you." Emma said

"Emma you never came to terms with who you really are, and until you do I cannot allow you to leave Neverland." Pan smirked

Regina and Emma had talked beforehand briefly and if worse came to worse Emma would distract Pan with words, and Regina would sneak up on him without magic and steal his heart. This was their chance since Pans focus was on Emma.

"I know who I am and you cannot keep me here. I know I'm screwed up and that I'm lost, but I have my family now. I may not forgive them for letting me go, but they did what they had to. I love them and I love Henry if they would have kept me with them I never would have met Neal, and I never would have had Henry. I'm not thrilled about all the other stuff but I know who I am. I am a scared little girl inside that needs her parents love, but I cannot be that because Henry needs me as his mother, and I am not going to lose him." Emma said

Everyone was looking at Emma for the speech she just delivered and Snow had tears in her eyes. Charming looked like he had been hit by a truck, and Rumple had nothing but sympathy for her. Henry had tears in his eyes as he looked at his mom speak. Regina was successful and pulled Pans heart right from his chest, and held it in her hand. Pan tried to talk to Rumple and get him to stop Regina but instead he took the heart from Regina and slowly crushed it. He watched his father die at his hand, and Henry ran to Emma. He hugged her tightly and then he hugged Regina. It was a happy moment for Emma to hold her son again, but then looking at Rumple she knew that it was only a matter of time before he broke down.

They went back to the Jolly Roger as quickly as they could and set sail for Storybrooke. They were going home, and that meant that everything was going to change more so than it already has. Emma didn't go near Rumple while they were on the ship, instead she stayed by Henry's side. She would push dealing with her love life as long as she could.

* * *

There we go another chapter down. Next chapter they will be in Storybrooke and Rumple has to tell Belle what happened between him and Emma in Neverland. I hope you liked it and this story will be ending in 1 or 2 more chapters. So please R&amp;R. Thank you


	5. Home

Chapter 5: Home

The group was minutes away from Storybrooke and Emma was happy to have her son back. A lot had changed while on Neverland and she was trying to get ready for those changes. Regina had asked her if it was okay if Henry spent some days and nights with her, and Emma agreed to it which surprised everyone. Henry had two mothers who loved him more than anything, and Emma had finally accepted that Regina was, despite everything a good mother to Henry. Emma focused on what she was going to do with Rumple once they got back, now that Neal knew there was nothing they could do to keep his mouth shut. They had been fighting ever since we got on the ship, and Hook kept giving Emma looks that she appreciated.

They had finally landed and saw all of their friends cheering for their arrival, and Emma smiled. They were finally home and it felt so good standing there again with all these people who cared about her and her family. Emma's eyes however were on Rumple as he walked over to Belle, and she watched with sad eyes as they hugged and kissed. She looked away and put her focus back on Henry and she talked to everyone, as they walked off into town.

That night they had a welcome back party to welcome everyone home, and Emma really just wanted to sleep. She took a nap and even just the few hours she slept made her feel so much better, and then she got ready. Granny's filled with people laughing and talking, Hook and Tink were talking very closely in a booth together, and Emma was sitting alone outside. She needed a break from all the love in the diner for a moment. Rumple showed up in front of her with a goofy grin on his face, and she just looked away from him. He took a seat across from her and the she finally looked at him.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked

"No. I didn't think it would be this hard." She said

"What?" He asked again

"Coming home and seeing you with Belle. I mean I've seen you two together so many times, and it has never bothered me. Now it bothers me." She stated

"Emma I couldn't tell her in front of the entire town. I owe too much to her, I couldn't embarrass her like that in front of her friends and family." He said

"I know okay and you know maybe this was just something spur the moment. Maybe we were just kidding ourselves about this whole thing. It will be like Vegas, what happens in Neverland stays in Neverland." Emma said sadly

"I never said I didn't tell her Emma." He said quietly

"What?" She asked

"I told you that I felt something with you, and that I was going to explore that more. I don't go back on my word." He said

"So now what?" She asked

"Well we kiss and then we go inside and you spend time with your son. We will figure out the rest at another time." He said

I smiled as he leaned over and kissed me on the lips, I hadn't kissed him since before we fought Pan and I missed it. We walked into Granny's hand in hand and smiled even at the people giving us some glares, but we didn't care. We sat with Regina and Henry and just talked, and Henry gave Rumple the "don't hurt my mother" talk. He promised to do right be her and Henry always, and that got a nod from Henry and a kiss from Emma.

It was a nice little gathering that night, and for the moment everything was perfect in Emma Swan's life. She had a man who was quickly falling in love with her, a son who was safe, and she had her parents back. Emma was happy, but there was a nagging feeling that something bad was coming. She just ignored it for now and went on being happy for the time being.

**The End…For Now**

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I am thinking of a sequel for this involving Zelena, but I am going to finish my other story "Can't Help Who You Love" and I am almost done with that. So please R&amp;R this story and much love to you all. **


End file.
